


Snow Fox

by ProductiveNacho



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProductiveNacho/pseuds/ProductiveNacho
Summary: It was just a normal day for one Weiss Schnee until a freak dust accident changes her world forever. How will her team react to this sudden development? More importantly, how would her parents feel? For Weiss, things were about to get really complicated.





	1. Partner Bonding Time

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything like this before so please spare me if the story seems bad. I am always open to feedback and suggestions as well (as long as they are reasonable of course). Anyways, sit back and enjoy!

Weiss awoke to the ever-annoying buzzing of her scroll. “Uhhgg…just five more minutes” she mumbled, sleep still present in her voice. Unfortunately for Weiss, she shared a dorm with one extremely energetic sugar addict. “Rise and shine Weissy!” shouted Ruby. Weiss groaned and proceeded to dig herself deeper into the shelter of her blankets, chastising Ruby as she did. “I told you to stop calling me that” Weiss couldn’t prevent a small smile from breaking out when she heard Ruby’s reply. “But I can’t help it, your name is just too cute!” said Ruby, sounding like a petulant child. Weiss’ face reddened slightly at that comment, “Shut up you dolt…” she mumbled.

 

After some grumbling and eye-rubbing, Weiss drug herself out of bed and prepared for her morning routine. Normally, Weiss was the one dragging Ruby out of bed, ensuring the team made it to class on time. However, their roles tended to swap when the weekend rolled around. After properly showing, applying makeup, and dressing, Weiss felt ready to take on the day’s activities. 

“So what’s the plan today Ruby? It had better not include another trip to the sweets shop downtown.” Weiss still had flashbacks from when Ruby downed twelve packs of jumbo chocolate chip cookies in the space of a few minutes. The girl ran out of the store so fast she set off car alarms in a twenty-foot radius. Ruby grinned sheepishly at Weiss’ comment, “No nothing like that today. I thought we could spend some partner bonding time since Yang and Blake are away” 

Weiss was surprised at that suggestion, “And here I thought we were going to investigate another rogue terrorist organization or fight giant robots on our weekend off.”. She had to hand it to Ruby for considering a reasonable activity for once. “C’mon Weiss, that’s next week’s plan” her grin reminding Weiss that she was only joking. “Okay, okay, for reals…I was planning for us to just browse some shops and chat, nothing too crazy”. “Just a casual stroll for two girls, along with Crescent Rose of course.” Ruby added that last part while absentmindedly, patting her massive scythe. 

Weiss just shook her head, “You and your weapons Ruby…” she couldn’t get over the younger girl’s obsession with them. “Okay, this plan doesn’t sound awful, when did you want to leave?” Ruby perked up, “Whenever you’re ready Weiss! I’m always ready for a day on the town!”. “Well, I guess I’m as ready as I’ll ever be” replied Weiss.  
Before Weiss could even turn around, Ruby activated her semblance, grabbed their coats, and dragged Weiss out of their dorm to the air station. Weiss didn’t even have time to scold Ruby before they arrived at the station. It took Weiss a second to recover before she could speak. 

“Ruby, what have I told you about whisking me away like a spare piece of paper?”. “Umm…you said that if I did it again I you would thump me over the head…I’msosorryWeissIwasjustsoexcitedandwantedtogethearealyand…” Weiss interrupted her by flicking her lightly on the nose. “You’re rambling again you dolt” she said coolly. “Umm…I’m sorry Weiss, I was just soooo excited!” Ruby was hopping from one foot to the other, trying to contain her energy. 

It took another fifteen minutes for their airship to arrive, while an energetic Ruby was on the verge of exploding. “C’mon c’mon c’mon c’mon c’mon…” muttered Ruby the whole way down to the city. “Ruby, you realize that the city isn’t going anywhere, right?” “I know, I know…but I just can’t wait!” blurted Ruby. Weiss smiled at her adorable partner, and remembered how lucky she was to have her, despite the drawbacks. 

She could remember day one like it was yesterday. The adorable ball of excitement literally combusting right in front of her as she made a fool of herself. Although she pestered Weiss and became a constant pain in the neck, Ruby still managed to grow on her. As she eyed her partner spazzing out beside her, Weiss remembered happy memories with her team as their first year at Beacon unfolded. 

The feeling of the airship landing jolted Weiss out of her reverie as she focused again on the present. She didn’t need to wait long with Ruby hauling her to her feet and flying out the door, partner in tow. “Ruby slow down!” Weiss yelled as she felt herself begin to stumble. Unfortunately for Weiss, she felt her foot catch on a larger than normal crack in the sidewalk and she began to fall forward. 

Ruby, in the process of turning around, was promptly knocked over by Weiss, who ended up sprawled on top of her. “Uhhggg…Weiss?” Ruby’s eyes slowly refocused and aligned on the girl above her. “R-r-r-uby…y-you d-d-dolt…” Weiss stammered as she attempted to lift herself from Ruby. Both girls’ faces were scarlet as Weiss struggled to gain purchase with her hands and stand up. 

Eventually, both girls were able to extricate themselves from one another and stand. “Soooo…that just happened” Ruby mumbled, staring at her shoes. Weiss, still shaking from the adrenaline could only mutter “dolt” in reply.  
Despite her embarrassment, Weiss couldn’t get the thought of how soft Ruby’s lips had been; even if they had only touched for a moment. The thoughts of her kissing Ruby started flooding her mind as she stared at her partner. ‘What am I doing? Ruby is a girl!’ those thoughts interrupted Weiss’ fantasies as she came back to reality. ‘I’m not into girls, right?’ that thought invaded Weiss’ head as she pondered on what just happened between the them.


	2. An Unfortunate Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss and Ruby continue their partner bonding time after the 'incident'. Unfortunately for Weiss, things are about to get complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I want to thank all of you amazing people for your support with this story. I did not expect that many people to read it to be honest. Anyways, here is, what I hope, a decent chapter 2. Enjoy!

Weiss’ heart raced as she fought for control of her nerves. She had literally just about kissed Ruby, even if it was by accident. Considering the socials norms of today’s society, two girls dating didn’t seem like such a bad thing. However, where Weiss came from, that kind of relationship could get you killed. These thoughts raced through her mind as Weiss contemplated how to deal with the situation. 

“So that just happened” Weiss heard Ruby mutter nonchalantly. Of course, Ruby, considering how free-spirited she was, wouldn’t have a problem dating another girl. Weiss on the other hand, panicked internally at the idea, mainly because she had kind of enjoyed the contact with Ruby. 

After some deep breaths, Weiss was able to calm down enough to think straight. “Dolt, I told you to stop whisking me away with your semblance!”. “Aww, c’mon Weiss, that was kind of fun don’t you think?”. “No, I do not think that was fun at all” she couldn’t keep the small blush from showing however as she thought about to their little incident. 

‘But why do I want to feel the touch of her lips again’ Weiss thought. “Uhhgg, what’s wrong with me” she muttered under her breath. “What’s that?” asked Ruby. “N-nothing Ruby, just wondering when we’re going to do something other than stand here”. “Oh yeah! I wanted to stop by the weapon shop before taking you to the restaurant”.

“You know Ruby, the first step to solving any addiction is to admit you have a problem” Weiss stated with a smirk. Ruby looked hurt, “An addiction? I’ll have you know I’m a connoisseur of sorts” she added that last part with a wink. Weiss just shook her head and laughed, “C’mon you dolt, lets go”. 

The two set off down the streets of Vale city in search of the weapon shop. It took approximately thirty minutes to get there, due to Weiss having to drag a drooling Ruby away from every pastry or dessert store they passed. Upon spotting the weapon store however, Ruby stuck her face up against the window and began drooling once again. 

“Would you quit gawking at the window you dolt!” Weiss stated as she dragged Ruby from the window. “But Weiss, they have the quintuple barreled flamethrower that I’ve been wanting for two months. I NEED TO TRY IT!” with that said, Ruby flew into the store in a cloud of rose petals. 

“I swear that girl…” Weiss fumed as she debated trying to stop Ruby from burning down the store. Deciding that she didn’t want to deal with weapon-fanatic Ruby, Weiss settled on checking out the dust store across the street. ‘I’ll just pop in really quick and see what’s in store” she was running low on fire dust and could use a restock. 

The store was a neat little joint with large containers of dust lining the walls up front, with smaller, more portable containers near the back. Dust crystals also sparkled within their display cases near the register. 

Weiss was greeted by an older gentleman who she presumed was the owner. “Hello and welcome to Dusty’s Dust Emporium” came his quiet greeting. “Hello there…Mr. Dusty, I’m just browsing” said Weiss with a smile. “Ah okay then miss, be sure to check out the SDC’s new Transmogrification dust at the front display”. 

Weiss froze upon hearing those three words. She hadn’t even heard of this new dust and she was supposed to inherit the company in a few years. Why had no one informed her about this stuff. “Excuse me sir, but I’ve never heard of this dust before”. “Well that’s no surprise, stuff just came out of development, so I heard. All I know is that it has the ability to change the composition of objects with the use of aura”. 

‘Change the composition of objects with aura?’ that sounded interesting. “How exactly does that work?” Weiss asked. “Well…from what I’ve heard, it’s like forming a mental picture of what you want the object to become. Like imagining an apple becoming an orange or something like that”. Weiss was interested, “That sounds crazy to be honest, but really cool”. “Could I try some, as like a sample first?” she wanted to get an idea of what she was purchasing first.

“I suppose that would be alright” Dusty said as he retrieved a small box from below the counter. It contained two dozen small vials of shiny, silver dust, each of which were the size of Weiss’ index finger. “I’ve never actually seen it in action myself” Dusty added. “So…I just apply the dust to an object, channel my aura into it, and it will change?” Weiss asked. “As far as I know that’s about it, as long as the change is within reason” Dusty replied as he handed Weiss an apple from one of his pockets.

“Why did you have an apple in your pocket” Weiss asked, a hint of uncertainty creeping into her voice. “Well, I was hoping you would change it into an orange for me, so I could eat it” Dust replied with a grin. “Okay…well here goes nothing I guess” Weiss stated as she began to imagine the apple becoming an orange.

She focused on summoning her aura and sending it to the apple. The fruit took on a slightly greenish tint as her aura began to merge with the apple. “Okay apple to orange, apple to orange, apple to orange” Weiss muttered that mantra under her breath as she focused on morphing the apple into its orange counterpart. Slowly, the apple began to change color, until it fully changed into the sphere of citrus Dusty was craving.

“Well would you look at that, you did it!” exclaimed the elderly shopkeeper. Weiss was amazed, dust that could change the physical structure of an object was unheard of. “I’ll take on case of this stuff right now” she stated. There were countless possibilities for this stuff and Weiss couldn’t wait to try them. 

“Alright miss let me grab my ladder and I’ll grab a case for you”. After retrieving what Weiss would have called the most unsafe platform in existence, Dusty made his way to the front shelves. “Should have told the delivery men to put this stuff further down, this ladder is a damn deathtrap waiting to happen”. Judging by how corroded and splintered the wood looked, Weiss couldn’t help but agree. 

While she waited for Dusty to retrieve the dust, Weiss decided to look for Ruby from the window. She immediately regretted that decision as she observed her crimson haired counterpart chasing what looked like a runaway cart full of cookies. Weiss was reminded of a fox chasing a small animal as it ran on all fours, eager for a meal. Why Ruby was running on her hands and feet was a mystery to Weiss.

The sound of a loud CRACK interrupted Weiss’ reverie as she watched the ladder Dusty was standing on collapse. The elderly man fell sideways into a container of bright orange dust, explosive dust. Weiss instinctively activated her aura as the explosion ripped through the small store. 

From across the street, Ruby heard the explosion and looked towards the building. She realized that Weiss wasn’t with her as she began to make her way towards the smoke. As she rounded the street corner, she saw the remains of the small dust store in flames. ‘Oh god Weiss…’ she thought as she raced towards the carnage to find her friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnnn! :D So Weiss is in a bit of a pickle now. First coming to terms with her feeling for Ruby (still undecided) and exploding, all in the same day. Hopefully Ruby can help her out with this one. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as I enjoyed writing it. I also am open to feedback and suggestions you have as well. Here's to chapter 3 (whenever I get off my lazy butt and write it!).


	3. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby finds Weiss amidst the rubble of the Dust shop. How will she react? What will happen to Weiss? Well sit back and find out!

There was smoke and fire everywhere, engulfing the area that was previously a dust shop. A feeling of dread began to fill Ruby as she checked and double checked the weapon store, searching for Weiss. Certain she wasn’t there, Ruby only had one place left to check. As she approached the remains of the shop, wary of the flames roaring around her. 

She found Weiss under some collapsed shelves, covered in what looked like silver dust. Ruby quickly hurled away the debris and held her ear close to Weiss’ chest, listening for a pulse. Tears of relief began to flow from Ruby’s eyes as she realized her friend was alive.

“I’ve got to het you out of here Weiss” Ruby muttered to herself as she activated her semblance. She knew the way to Vale General Hospital and, in a flash of rose petals, sped off in that direction.

Five minutes later

Ruby had never run as fast as she just had in her life, but it was worth it for Weiss. Losing someone she loved so much might just ruin her forever. “I’m not going to lose you Weiss, so stay with me. I can’t lose you now…I haven’t even told you I love you…”. Ruby began to cry, tears flowing freely as she thought of a world without the white-haired girl she carried in her arms. 

With a massive effort, Ruby dispelled her thoughts and focused on the task at hand. ‘Greif later’ she thought, ‘Weiss comes first, always’. Automatic doors admitted Ruby into the hospital’s 24-7 emergency center. The room Ruby entered was almost pure white, white walls, white floors and ceiling, even white furniture. A woman with large, white wings (of course they were white) sat at the reception desk, studying something on a clipboard.

“Excuse me, she needs help!” Ruby yelled to get the woman’s attention. Looking up, the receptionist took one look at Weiss and her eyes widened in surprise. Covered in burns and tattered clothing, Weiss looked like she had just run out of a burning building.  
The winged lady pushed a large blue button located on her desk and shouted, “Code blue!” into the intercom. Several moments later, several personal accompanied by a stretcher moved to take Weiss from Ruby. She handed helped the team lay Weiss on the stretcher and began to follow them into the emergency room. 

A hand on her shoulder stopped Ruby in her tracks as she struggled to follow Weiss. “I need to be with her!” Ruby pleaded. “Miss, I need you to wait out here. We will take care of your friend, I promise”. “B-but…she’s…” tears began to form as she watched Weiss leave the room. “Shhh, it’s okay. We’re going to do everything we can to save her. We just need you to wait here and let us get the job done, understand?”. Ruby looked up at the man and meet his calm, kind gaze, “I-I understand” she said meekly. 

The nurse placed a hand on Ruby’s shoulder, “I’ll be back a soon as I can to inform you of her condition”. Ruby’s lowered her head but nodded her thanks. “Please…just save her, she’s my best friend”. ‘And I love her too’ though she kept that part to herself. “We will, don’t worry” the nurse declared with a nod. With that said he left Ruby to check on Weiss.

Waiting was hell for Ruby. The not-knowing and the lack of response from the doctors scared her the most. Pacing the room had helped her calm down some, but it was not enough to dispel her fears. Was Weiss scared too? What if woke up, looking for Ruby only to find her missing. What if she doesn’t make it? These thoughts ravaged Ruby’s mind as she sought any comfort at all in the waiting room.

A world without her best friend, Ruby couldn’t even begin to imagine. She had grown to love Weiss’ sarcastic responses to her comments. She even loved Weiss’ nickname for her, “dolt”. Others saw it as an insult, but Ruby knew that Weiss used it in a special way. She was Weiss’ dolt and without Weiss, that would mean nothing.

Ruby wrapped her arms around her legs and began to shake, tears flowing freely. She sobbed uncontrollably, fearing the worst as she awaited the news. Eventually the effort of crying was too much and Ruby slowly drifted off into sleep.

Meanwhile, in the emergency operating room

Weiss was lain onto a large table, surrounded by medical devices. The team of doctors and nurses worked quickly, removing clothing and assessing bodily damage. While Weiss’ aura had absorbed most of the explosion, she still had several major burns and abrasions all over her body.

“Get me healing salve and IV’s stat” the lead doctor ordered to his staff. “We need to stabilize her and assess internal injuries if there are any”. Fortunately, most of Weiss’ injuries were external and the team was able to quickly treat them. 

However, something had happened while the team was treating Weiss’ wounds, something big. “Go and inform her friend, the red-haired girl, that she can visit her friend now.” The head doctor stated. “What should I tell her?” the nurse asked. “Tell her…there were some side effects from that explosion”.

Back in the waiting room

Ruby was woken by someone shaking her arm gently. “Miss, you can visit your friend now. She’s stable, not awake, but stable”. Bleary eyed, Ruby began to sit up, “Wait, Weiss is okay? Oh thankyouthankyouthankyou!”. She sat up and gave the nurse one of her signature hugs, squeezing him tightly. “No thanks needed miss, it’s what we do. However, there is something you should know”. 

“What is it? Did something happen? Weiss is okay, right?”. The nurse looked uneasy, “Well, there were some ‘side effects’, or so we think, from the accident. Ruby looked confused, “What kind of side effects are we talking about?”. “I think it would be best if you came to see for yourself”. That last comment worried Ruby as she followed the nurse through the emergency room.

Upon entering the room, Ruby noticed two things. First, Weiss’ body was covered in healing bandages. Second, there was a large, white fox tail hanging beside her. “Wait, you’re telling me she grew a tail?” Ruby asked in disbelief. “Yes…as strange as it sounds, after we finished bandaging her wounds, this came out of nowhere” the nurse replied, indicating the white tail.

Suddenly, Weiss’ eyes fluttered open and she weakly called, “R-ruby, w-where am I?”. “Weiss? Oh my gosh, you’re finally awake! I’ve been so worried, I thought you were dead, and I was crying because you looked like you had just walked out of a fire…” Ruby began to ramble as she tried to explain the last few hours to Weiss. 

“Hey, slow down you dolt. It’s all right” Weiss replied, attempting to soothe her partner. “But it’s not alright Weiss” Ruby protested. “If you had died, I-I don’t know what I would have done without you”. Tears began to form in Ruby’s eyes as she spoke, “I love yo-” she froze as she realized what almost came out of her mouth. 

“I mean I love your tail!” Ruby said quickly. Weiss’ eyes widened in confusion as she looked down. Sure enough, a large, fluffy fox tail was hanging off the side of the bed, and it seemed to be attached to her. Weiss’ stared at her new appendage for approximately three seconds, then passed out. Ruby looked alarmed, “Weiss? WEISS?”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Ruby has a crush on Weiss and Weiss is now a fox faunus. While I enjoyed writing this chapter, I'm not sure how pleased I am with it. Anyways, feel free to leave feedback and suggestions, I would love to hear some cool ideas. As always, I appreciate the support you guys give!


	4. "Relaxation" Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Weiss spend some alone time together and Weiss adjusts to her new tail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I want to thank you guys for 1,000 hits on this story. That's freaking crazy! I never expected that this little story, which isn't even finished, to be clicked on so many times. So thank you guys for all of the support. Anyways, I also want to apologize for this chapter being kind of late. My schedule has gotten crazy lately and I haven't been able to write as much. I'll do my best to keep churning out chapters though.
> 
> Finally, here is chapter 4 (finally) so sit back and enjoy!

Weiss was dreaming. She lay in a bed, a hospital bed by the looks of it, staring at the ceiling. A team of doctors and nurses surrounded her, bandaging what looked to be burns on her skin. Suddenly, she felt a large tug on her lower back, just above her waist. Weiss was laying on her side but looked over to see a large, white, fox tail sprout from out of nowhere. 

Weiss woke up with a start, realizing she was just dreaming. It had been two days since the explosion that had changed her life forever. She had sustained severe burns all over her body, but amazingly, nothing else was hurt. The doctors worked some impressive healing techniques on her and had her mostly healed within several hours. 

What they Weiss and everyone else couldn’t figure out however, was how she had grown a fox tail. Large and white as freshly fallen snow, Weiss’ new appendage protruded just above her waist. It took some getting used to, but Weiss was able to more-or-less control it if she remained calm. 

Unfortunately for Weiss, the morning was about to get complicated. For instance, she woke up to a familiar, crimson-haired, girl asleep next to her, hugging her tail. Weiss’ face flushed red as she yelled, “R-ruby?! W-w-what a-are you d-doing?!”. 

Ruby, with her arms and legs wrapped firmly around Weiss’ tail, groaned and mumbled, “Uhhgg, just five more cookies…”. She loosened her grip just enough for Weiss to slip out of her clutches and retreat to safety. “Honestly Ruby, you can’t just climb into my bed without telling me” Weiss muttered. 

Ruby, bleary eyed and groaning, sat up and looked at Weiss, “I had the best dream last night Weiss. I was eating soooooo many cookies and then I got this soft, white, blanket to curl up with. It was amazing”. Weiss blushed as she realized what Ruby was referring to as a blanket. 

“Wait a minute, why am I in your bed Weiss?” Ruby asked. It took her about five seconds to realize what had happened last night. Cheeks flushing scarlet, Ruby squealed, “Oh my god Weiss, I didn’t know! I’m sorry your tail is just too soft!”.

“Y-you d-dolt! Don’t say stuff like that!” Weiss scolded. However, what Ruby didn’t realize was that Weiss kind of enjoyed the contact. She wasn’t going to let Ruby catch on though. 

After the morning encounter, both girls set off to complete their daily routines. For Weiss, that consisted of a cool shower, general hygiene care, and a long hair brushing session. She firmly believed in keeping appearances prim and proper, especially her hair. However, having a large, fluffy fox tail complicates things just a bit. 

Showering was about the same for Weiss, except for the extra shampoo and conditioner she applied to her tail. Unfortunately drying off became a real pain for her. Just wringing out her hair and drying it in the past had taken close to twenty minutes. Now she had a tail to worry about as well.

Weiss began to take notice small quirks about herself as well. It started when she found herself wanting to burrow into her blankets and curl up with her tail. She would even crawl around in small circles, searching for the best spot to lay down.  
Weiss also began to take a liking towards shiny objects, constantly swatting at them or making small dives towards them. While these tendencies were infrequent, a certain partner of Weiss’ took plenty of notice to them.

Weiss was laying on her bed, reading a short news article on recent White Fang attacks, when a slight jingling sound drew her attention. A small, shiny keychain was dangling just under Ruby’s bed off to her left.  
Weiss was instantly enraptured by the sight. The small, metal object claiming all her focus in one instant. Slowly, Weiss sat up on her knees, steadily watching the keychain, waiting for movement. Suddenly, the object shook, jingling quietly and reflecting the rooms light. The sudden movement was infectious, and Weiss leapt towards the keychain, intent on catching it.

Only to have it yanked upwards at the last second by an unseen hand. Weiss heard Ruby snicker as she landed face first on the floor. “Ruuuuuubbbbyyyyyy!” Weiss whined. “Awwww Weiss, you’re just tooooooo cute!” Ruby replied. Weiss crossed her arms, puffed out her cheeks, and pouted, “I don’t like being teased Ruby”. 

“Weeeeeiiiiisssss” Ruby teased, shaking the keychain. Once again Weiss couldn’t help but stare at the shiny, metal object. Her tail began to slowly sway back in forth in anticipation as Ruby tempted Weiss with the keychain.  
Ruby would feign dropping the keychain, to which Weiss would make a short dive towards her, trying to snatch it from her grasp. After the fourth attempt, Weiss came up with an idea. When the keychain came down, instead of aiming for it, she lunged a little bit higher. 

Ruby’s eyes widened in surprise as she felt herself being flung off the bed. She landed with a *whump* on top of an energetic Weiss who said, ‘I thought I told you I don’t like being teased Ruby”.  
What had begun as a game had suddenly turned into something much more. Weiss felt her heart begin to beat faster as she stared up at Ruby. Her mind told her that she should push Ruby off her and act like nothing had happened, it was the logical thing to do. Her body however wanted something more.

Ruby’s eyes were like pools of silver that drew her in, entrancing her. Not to mention her lips, which looked like they could use a good kiss right about now. Weiss’ face flushed red as these thoughts raced through her head, but that didn’t stop her from slowly raising her head towards Ruby’s. 

Their lips brushed lightly together as Weiss initiated the kiss. She felt Ruby slowly pull away, and then firmly press her lips into Weiss’, reciprocating the kiss. Even though Weiss was on the floor, she felt her tail wag in excitement as she made out with Ruby.  
The kiss continued until both girls backed off to breathe, each girl panting heavily. “Weiss, that was amazing” Ruby stated. Weiss couldn’t help but agree, it was amazing. Her first kiss ever with anyone, and it was with her partner, Ruby. 

Ruby dove back down onto Weiss, kissing her hard while her hands explored further downwards. Skin met fur as Ruby’s hands reached Weiss’ tail. She began to steadily stroke it, eliciting a small moan from Weiss as she did so.  
Both girls explored each other for a few more minutes before finally coming up for air. “Weiss, I need to tell you something” Ruby said with a determined look in her eye. “I’ve had these strange feelings for some time now. Whenever I looked at you or thought about you, my heart just fluttered in my chest and I felt so happy”. 

Ruby looked at Weiss and gave her a bright smile, “I love-”. Ruby was interrupted by the door crashing in on its hinges. 

“Heya Rubes! We’re ba-” Yang stopped mid-sentence as she saw the scene laid out before her. Ruby straddling Weiss’ waist, staring into her eyes and Weiss staring back. Both girls looked disheveled and their clothes were a mess. Plus, Weiss had what looked to be a white fox tail on as well.

“What the hell is going on here!” demanded Yang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was interesting, Weiss and Ruby enjoy some alone time, Ruby almost confesses her love and then, BAM! Yang bursts in and ruins it. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as I had fun writing it. As always, thank you guys so much for the support. It really means a lot.


	5. The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss explains to the team what happened to her while she was in the dust shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's chapter 5 (finally!). Sorry if it's kind of a filler chapter, but I'm struggling with ideas at the moment. I don't intend for this story to be super long, but I want to give it a decent run before the ending. Anyways, thank you guys for your continued support and enjoy!

Staring down at Weiss, hugging her body, it was everything Ruby could have hoped for. After she was hauled from the bed and thrown to the floor, Ruby lost all sense of feeling. Weiss was her everything at that moment. Then Weiss had kissed her, that had been the last straw for Ruby as she passionately returned the kiss. 

Ruby practically melted into Weiss at that point, reveling in her embrace. She had clung to the white-haired girl as long as she could before both of them needed to come up for air. Ruby was in bliss, nothing could change that…until Yang burst into the room unannounced. 

“Heya Rubes! We’re ba-”

“What the hell is going on here?!” Yang yelled as she entered, Blake close behind. 

Now if Ruby had been in Yang’s shoes, she probably would have had a similar reaction, seeing her sister straddling her partner on the floor. Ruby gasped for air as she tried to formulate a response, “Ummm…I…umm…we…ummm.” She couldn’t come up with anything, her mind to frazzled to think straight. 

Thankfully, Weiss was faster to recover and responded, “Ruby was teasing me, so I gave her a taste of her own medicine. It may or may not have included me dragging her from the bed onto the floor.” The half-truth, half-lie rolled off her tongue with ease, thought Ruby.

“Okaaaaaayyy…” Yang didn’t look too convinced by that answer. “Also, Weiss, since when did you have a tail?” she added, gesturing at Weiss’ new, fluffy addition. Weiss glanced down and sighed, “It’s a long story but I’m fine.” 

Blake spoke up for the first time that morning, “So you’re a faunus now? Hmpf okay” she stated as she sat down and began to read a book. “Wait, are you two even shocked that I have this ‘thing’ now?” Weiss asked, bewildered. 

Yang looked back at her, “Hmmm? Nah it’s cool. Sure, it’s strange, but we see strange stuff all the time, so what’s new?”. Blake, already engrossed in her book, just grunted in reply. “I mean, have you told anyone else yet? I’m sure others aren’t going to be as open-minded as us”. 

That was the one big problem that Weiss now faced. How could she, the heiress to the SDC, tell people that she’s now a faunus. Her father would throw her out on her ear and disown her if he found out. “Oh god, if my father finds out then I’m ruined. I’ll never be able to fix this mess he’s made” Weiss mumbled.

Ruby had been following the conversation to a point, still recovering from her initial shock. She had finally worked up the nerve to confess her feelings to Weiss and then Yang had to burst in unannounced. Fortunately, both Yang and Blake were taking the news about Weiss’ tail well; almost as if they don’t even care. 

However, Ruby noticed Weiss’ frown and heard her muttering. She moved closer to Weiss and took the other girl’s hand. Weiss looked up in surprise at Ruby’s warm gaze, “Hey, I’m here for you Weiss”. Ruby gave her hand a firm squeeze before wrapping an arm around her. “Thank you, Ruby, for everything you’ve done so far” Weiss said, giving Ruby a warm smile in return.

An idea began to form in Ruby’s mind, one that might be beneficial to Weiss. “Hey Weiss, since you’re probably going to want to hide your tail in public, do you want to go clothes shopping with me?”. Weiss, knowing full well that Ruby could not afford any sort of shopping trip, just scoffed, “Is this some kind of ploy to get free stuff out of me?”. 

Ruby instantly regretted her decision, “W-what? Of c-course not!”. Weiss just smiled, “I was just teasing Ruby, it was actually a good idea.”. “I’ll definitely need a change in wardrobe to hide this tail” she added. 

“Awesome! How does tomorrow around noon sound?” Ruby was hopping from one foot to the other as she asked. Weiss just chuckled, “That sounds fine, thank you Ruby”. ‘Even though I’m the one paying’ Weiss thought with a smile.

Ruby spoke up for everyone to hear, “Well Weiss, since everyone is here, do you want to tell us exactly what happened to you?” Weiss looked up at Ruby, “I suppose since we do have time…” 

Weiss explained to the others about how she left Ruby to browse the store and went across the street to the dust shop. She informed them about the new dust that the SDC had developed and its effects on objects when subjugated to an aura. “I did not believe the man at first, but once I saw firsthand the effects of the dust, I was convinced” Weiss stated. 

“So, the dust may be what was responsible for you growing a tail?” Ruby asked. Weiss shrugged, “At this point, that seems to be the only logical reason for this” she said, indicating her tail. “Well anyways, after that, the store exploded, and I barely had time to activate my aura and shield myself from the blast. From what I can guess, I must have been covered in the dust while my aura was active, causing the change.” 

“Well I guess that makes sense” Yang commented, “But why did you grow a fox tail? I thought this dust changed things based on thought.” Weiss blushed slightly as she answered, “Well…I saw Ruby chasing a cart of cookies down the road. She kind of reminded me of the snow foxes I saw around my home in Atlas, chasing small animals in the woods.

Ruby’s face turned scarlet at that comment, “Did I really do that? I must’ve been in a serious cookie trance or something” she mumbled. Weiss laughed, “You dolt, it was kind of cute to watch running the way you were.” Ruby blushed even harder at that statement. “Weeeiiisss! Don’t tease me!” 

“Well, sounds like you two had an interesting time together” said Yang. “But I’m beat and wanna’ take a shower, so you lovebirds keep it clean while I’m gone.” She added that last part with a grin. “YANG!” Ruby lunged at her sister and clung onto her shoulders, trying to put her into a headlock. 

Weiss just sat there and blushed. A relationship with Ruby didn’t sound too bad at all, especially after what had transpired earlier. She rolled over and idly watched Ruby try to strangle Yang, processing these thoughts. ‘Maybe I really do love her’ she thought with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now the team knows about Weiss' tail and how it happened. Yang and Blake also don't really seem to care that much either... Also, Ruby basically set up a date with Weiss! I wonder how that's going to turn out. As always, I appreciate you guys checking out the story and hope you enjoyed. Feel free to leave feedback or suggestions, I read everything!


	6. Clothes Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some morning shenanigans, Weiss and Ruby head off to do some clothes shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like it's getting harder to write these chapters, maybe it's just me. Anyways, here's chapter six (sorry if it feels kind of late) so sit back and enjoy!

Weiss lay alone in the dorm room reading a fantasy novel. She idly stroked her tail as she read, enjoying the soft feeling beneath her palm. The book, while interesting, was beginning to bore Weiss. Yawning and curling up, she decided that a nap sounded nice right about now.

A loud bang jolted Weiss awake as she sat up, bleary eyed. A distraught-looking Ruby strode through the door and slammed it shut. “H-hey, Ruby? What’s wrong?” Weiss asked, sounding concerned. Normally, Ruby only ever slammed the door on accident, or when she was hyper. The Ruby in front of her looked terrible, her eyes red-rimmed and tears streaking her cheeks. 

Weiss moved from her place on the bed and took Ruby’s hands. “Ruby, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” Weiss asked once again. It broke her heart to see Ruby in such a state. To see those beautiful silver eyes, so full of excitement and happiness, clouded in tears, made things even worse. “Whatever it is Ruby, you can tell me. I’ll always be there for you when you need me.” Weiss stated, firmly wrapping her arms around Ruby.

Ruby’s gaze lifted, silver eyes shining, “Weiss, I love you”. She moved forward and planted a kiss on Weiss’ lips. Weiss’ eyes widened in surprise at the sudden contact, but she slowly returned the kiss. Both girls grew more energetic in their motions, allowing hands to roam and explore. Ruby’s tongue pressed against Weiss’ lips, requesting entry; to which Weiss was happy to allow entrance. Neither girl refused to give ground as they fought for dominance, both proving to be strong contenders. 

However, both Weiss and Ruby pulled away to come up for air. Weiss smiled up at Ruby, “Ruby Rose, you are one hell of a kisser.”. Ruby only giggled in reply and dove back in for another round. 

A loud beeping noise interrupted the two and Weiss snapped awake. She awoke sitting up, currently in an intense make out session with her pillow. 

“Gah! What the hell?” Weiss chucked her pillow away, trying to make sense of what just happened. 

“Mornin’ princess!” a familiar, cheery voice said. “What did that pillow do to upset you? You were rolling around, smoochin’ up a storm with that thing. I could’ve mistaken it for a person.” Yang said with a grin. 

Weiss turned her nose upwards and crossed her arms, “I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about!”. Yang stepped forward and whispered, “Better tell that to Ruby then, she was lookin’ mighty jealous.”. Ruby, who was seated nearby, was, indeed, looking very jealous; even glaring at the very pillow Weiss had been ‘frolicking’ with. 

“Yang Xiao Long, I will have you know that me and Ruby are just partners, good partners that is, but just partners.” Weiss stated. Yang’s grin widened, “Then tell me why I heard you moaning Ruby’s name into your pillow.”. Weiss’ face turned scarlet as Yang walked away, laughing. 

The morning progressed normally after that incident, with each girl performing their daily routine. Weiss couldn’t help but notice however that Ruby kept throwing her strange glances, almost like she was jealous of something. As far as she knew, Weiss hadn’t done anything to upset the crimson-haired girl. 

Well, there was the pillow incident, but Ruby wouldn’t possibly be jealous of a pillow, would she? Or maybe she was upset about Weiss’ actions during her dream, yes that made more sense. Weiss pondered on these thoughts as she walked into the bathroom to freshen up. She wasn’t even five minutes into brushing her hair when a loud banging noise came from the dorm room.

Exiting the bathroom, Weiss stumbled upon what looked to be Ruby beating the literal stuffing out of her pillow. The poor, defenseless thing was thrown at walls, slammed into the floor, and then chucked out the window for good measure. Ruby dusted off her hands and turned around, instantly freezing in place once she spotted Weiss. 

“Oh…hey Weiss. It’s…it’s not what it looks like?” Ruby raised her hands in a helpless gesture. Weiss just facepalmed herself and shook her head. Leave it to Ruby to be jealous of a pillow of all things.  
“You know what Ruby, since we’re supposed to go shopping in about an hour, I’m just going to pretend that you didn’t just annihilate my pillow.” Weiss stated. Ruby rushed forward and wrapped her arms around Weiss, “Oh thank you Weiss! I’m sorry I destroyed the thing and I’ll definitely make it up to you!”.

“Okay, okay I get it you dolt…just get off me already.” Weiss replied, pushing Ruby off her. Even though she had pushed her away, Weiss still enjoyed Ruby’s touch. A light blush touched her cheeks as she though about hugging Ruby again.  
After about half an hour of cleaning themselves up, both Ruby and Weiss were headed to the airships to begin their shopping trip. 

Several hours later

The duo had arrived at the shopping mall, utterly amazing at the selection of choices available. The store seemed to stretch on forever, lined with rows upon rows of clothing. The clothing ranged from expensive to cheap, dark to light, big to small, and conservative to downright skimpy. 

Ruby took the opportunity to dash off to the farthest corner of the store in search of god knows what. Whereas Weiss started near the front, looking at the more expensive clothing. 

Since her normal wardrobe consisted of mostly skirts, Weiss would need to look at buying a selection of clothing that could easily hide her tail. Currently, she was wearing a long, white, trench coat that ended in a skirt. It was barely enough to hide her tail even now, as a stray gust of wind might reveal her secret to public eyes. 

Fortunately for Weiss, there were plenty of long coats that would do the job of hiding her tail just fine. She settled on a long, white coat with light blue lines. In addition, she selected a dark grey sweater to wear underneath it and some white trousers to finish the outfit. While pants were not exactly on her list to wear, Weiss had to admit they looked nice when she tried them on. 

Weiss, dressed in her new outfit, stepped out of the changing room to walk around and get a feel for the clothes. She spotted Ruby a short distance away and approached her, “Hey Ruby, how do I look?” she asked. Ruby turned around, “Oh hey Weiss, you lo—” her jaw dropped as well as the clothes in her hands. 

“I-I never thought I’d see you in pants Weiss!” Ruby stammered, her face red. It was Weiss’ turn to blush, “W-well, I thought that I would try something new. Plus, it’s easier to hide my tail in these clothes.” she added. “Ummm…you look really nice Weiss. Like REALLY nice.” Ruby added with a small smile. 

Weiss helped Ruby pick up her clothes from the floor, “Thank you Ruby.” She said with a smile. “Now, let’s see you try on what you’ve picked out shall we?” Weiss asked. Ruby stuck with her usual style of corset and skirt. Except now, the colors were mostly light greys and whites. Weiss stared at Ruby, suspicious, “Ruby, are you trying to copy me?”. Ruby’s eyes widened, “No, no! Not at all…I just wanted to try something…different.” she replied. 

“W-well, what do you think? Does it look good on me?” Ruby asked. “Hmmm” Weiss looked her up and down, “Turn around for a moment” she said. Ruby spun on her heel as she was told and stood still. “Well, Weiss, how about no-” Ruby tensed up as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. 

“You look wonderful in white Ruby” Weiss breathed into her ear. Ruby spun around in Weiss’ arms and kissed her on the lips. “Thank you, Weiss” was all she said. Weiss smiled at her, “Come on dolt, we still need to buy these clothes.”. 

Both girls quickly changed and headed to the front of the store to buy their clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Weiss' pillow, I feel like that needs to be said. Also, it looks like a real relationship is beginning to form between our icy princess and cookie-loving scythe wielder. I also want say that I know very little about clothes, so the clothing part may be kind of boring? I'm not really sure to be honest. Anyways, let me know what you all think of this chapter, I'll be happy to read any suggestions or comments you might have. As always, thanks for reading my story!


	7. Dorm Shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, THIS STORY IS NOT DEAD! I SWEAR! I know it's been around a month since I last posted, and I apologize for that. Life has been hectic and writing has not been on my priority list recently. However, I do not want to start a story and not finish it, so here is chapter 7 (Finally!).

‘Today will finally be the day’ Ruby thought to herself, ‘I can finally confess my love to Weiss’. It had been two weeks since their shopping trip and Ruby was aching to tell Weiss just how she felt. While both girls shared intimate moments with one another from time to time, they had yet to make their relationship official. 

Ruby turned off the shower and stood still for a moment, letting the rest of the water drain off her body slowly. She opened the curtain and reached for a towel, wiping her face off first. Steam engulfed the room as she emerged from the shower, stretching her legs and drying herself off. 

“Ahh, nothing beats a nice, hot shower” Ruby sighed. Finally finished drying off, she reached for her clothes sitting nearby, only to find that her underwear was missing. Eyes widening, Ruby lifted her small pile of clothes and checked underneath. Unfortunately for her, still no underwear to be found.

Now Ruby may have been a dolt, but she never forgot to bring her clothes into the bathroom before bathing. Especially since the towels provided by the academy were only so large and didn’t provide full body coverage.  
Ruby’s thoughts instantly flashed towards Yang and her pranks. ‘But that makes no sense…she’s on a joint assault mission with Blake’. There was no way she could have pulled off stealing her clothes, especially since Ruby had brought them into the bathroom with her. That only left one person, Weiss, who should still be asleep.

Finally, Ruby came to a decision. She wrapped the towel as tight as she could around her waist and used her old clothes to cover her chest. Slowly pulling the door open, Ruby quietly set off towards her dresser to obtain some underwear.  
Ruby’s guess was correct it would seem, Weiss was curled up under a pile of blankets on her bed. At least, it looked like she was asleep; the room was very dark right now. Ruby padded over to her dresser and carefully slid open the top drawer.

A small gasp escaped Ruby’s lips as she stepped away from the empty drawer. ‘Someone stole all of my underwear! WHY?!’ she thought. ‘What have I done to deserve this fate?’ she cried silently. 

The sound of Weiss’ alarm blaring caused Ruby to jump, dropping her clothing in the process. Weiss rolled over, whacked the offending alarm, and switched on the lamp beside her. She sat up, yawning and stretching her arms. Now two things happened when Weiss stood up. 

First, multiple articles of clothing, Ruby’s clothing, fell from her blankets. Second Weiss looked up to see a shocked Ruby with nothing covering her top. Both girls immediately went scarlet and Weiss averted her gaze. “R-r-r-uby…w-why are y-you naked?” Weiss asked quietly.

Ruby, forgetting that she had dropped her cover, frantically tried to gather it back up. That’s when she noticed just what fell out of Weiss’ bed. Her entire underwear drawer by the looks of it.

“Weiss! You stole my underwear?!” Ruby asked in disbelief. She had suspected Yang, maybe Blake, but not Weiss. The girl just wasn’t the type to play pranks on other people. 

It was Weiss’ turn to freak out now as she saw just what Ruby meant. Looking down, there were indeed many pairs of undergarments lying in her bed. “Ummm, Ruby…I have no idea where these came from.” she said. In fact, it was the first time she had ever seen Ruby’s underwear. 

“What do you mean? You’re literally laying in a pile of them right now!” Ruby stated. “I’m serious Ruby, I was asleep all night. Though that may explain that weird dream I had…” Weiss replied, muttering the second part.  
That last statement gave Ruby a not-so-nice idea, “Oh so you had a dream about rolling around in my clothes huh?” she teased. Weiss’ cheeks flashed red and she sputtered, “O-of, c-course not!” turning up her cheek and crossing her arms. However, the idea didn’t sound awful to Weiss, and that made her blush even more.

“I take it that your intense blushing means I was right?” Ruby asked all too innocently. “S-shut up dolt…” was the only reply she could give. Ruby just snickered in reply to Weiss’ reaction. “Alright, I’m sorry…I was just kidding. Can I have my clothes back now? I really need to get dressed.” she asked.

“Hmmm…fine.” came Weiss’ pouty reply. Ruby gathered up her undergarments, placed them back in their drawer, and headed into the bathroom to finally change. She wasn’t sure how Weiss had managed to not only take all her clothes in her room, but the bathroom as well, without her noticing. ‘She sure is one sneaky fox now’ Ruby thought with a small grin. 

Ruby exited the bathroom, only to hear soft crying coming from Weiss’ bed. She approached the bed slowly and reached out her hand to comfort Weiss. “Weiss I’m sorry for teasing you earli-” Ruby was cut off by Weiss suddenly grabbing her and pulling her onto the bed. 

Ruby was shocked, “Wait, you were faking?!” she asked in disbelief. Weiss silenced her by placing a finger over her lips. “You know Ruby, I don’t like being teased.” She said leaning closer to the redheaded girl. Ruby’s eyes widened as Weiss leaned in closer, their noses brushing together. 

Weiss’ tail was sweeping back and forth now as she pinned Ruby to the bed. “You know what I’m going to do now Ruby?” Weiss asked in a hushed tone. “W-what’s t-t-that?” Ruby asked. Weiss leaned forward and whispered into Ruby’s ear, “I’m going to steal your cookies…”.

With that, she dove off the bed and took off towards Ruby’s stash of cookies. “No…you wouldn’t!” was all Ruby could say as she watched Weiss flee. Ruby took off after her, intent on saving her cookies from the fox-tailed fiend she called Weiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Ruby, she just can't catch a break with Weiss. Hopefully her cookies are safe...
> 
> Anyways, I've been trying to write this chapter for like 2 weeks now and it has not gone well. I've played around with so many ideas that I just lost track of how I wanted this chapter to turn out. In the end, I decided to just write what I considered to be a 'funny' chapter, full of fluff and love and stuff. 
> 
> I really don't think it's a very good chapter by any means, but it was all I could come up with right now. I will also try to keep writing more consistent than it has been lately (hopefully no more month-long gaps).
> 
> Finally, thank you for checking out my story and feel free to comment and review it. I read everything so go crazy (not too crazy please).


	8. Bad News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss gets a call from her father. This can't be good...

It was over. Ruby had never felt this defeated before in her life. Out of all the times she had ever lost something, this was the worst of all. She fell to her knees, tears in her eyes, as she begged for forgiveness; to somehow save her precious cookies.

The tyrant above just laughed at her feeble attempts at persuasion, pulling a cookie out of the bag and devouring it. They stared down at Ruby and laughed a maniacal laugh, “Ha ha ha, you never stood a chance Ruby!”. “There’s nothing you can do to stop me from finishing these cookies! Muahahaha!” she cackled. 

The hopelessness was almost palpable it seemed. However, Ruby had a secret weapon, one that could turn the tide of this battle. She turned her gaze up towards the fox-tailed tormentor above her, and her eyes began to sparkle. 

Weiss made the mistake of looking directly into Ruby’s eyes at that moment. To say she was captivated would have been an understatement at best. Weiss was utterly enraptured by Ruby’s puppy dog eyes, completely under her spell.

It was the most adorable thing Weiss had ever seen, even sweeter than Ruby’s dog she brought over one weekend. Ruby rose from her position on the floor as Weiss fell to her knees. “Now Weiss” Ruby said in a commanding voice, “I believe those were my cookies.”. 

Weiss, whose eyes were still locked with Ruby’s, could barely stutter out a reply, “U-mmm”. She slowly raised her hands and offered the bag of cookies to Ruby. Ruby took the bag gently, “Thank you Weiss” she said. 

She let her free hand rest on Weiss’ head and rubbed it gently, “That’s a good girl.” she added. 

The feeling was amazing! Her head being gently rubbed was such a foreign, yet soothing experience. Weiss’ tail was sweeping back and forth now as she nuzzled her head against Ruby’s palm. Weiss closed her eyes and reveled in the soothing sensation. 

What they did not realize however, was that breaking eye contact broke the spell over Weiss. ‘Mmm this feels so nice’ Weiss thought. ‘Ruby rubbing my head…wait…Ruby rubbing my head?’ slowly, it dawned on Weiss what was happening. 

“R-r-ruby? W-what a-are you d-doing?” Weiss demanded, her face scarlet. “Ummm…I think I’m petting you?” Ruby replied. She pulled hand away, much to Weiss’ disappointment, and pouted a bit, “You stole my cookies Weiss, c-consider this your punishment…yeah!” she said with a huff. 

“W-well, you asked for it dolt…” Weiss muttered, still recovering from the head pats. The duo was interrupted by Weiss’ scroll, which began to buzz. 

It was odd, thought Weiss, that someone would call this early in the morning. Surely whoever was calling had made a mistake and gotten her number wrong. Weiss walked over to the ringing device and picked it up. The word Father greeted her in bold letters and Weiss nearly lost her grip on the device.

‘What on Remnant could he possibly want?’ Weiss thought, a sick feeling beginning to develop in her stomach. “Hey Weiss, who’s calling?” Ruby asked, a curious look on her face. Weiss gave her a scared look, “My father…” was all she could say. 

The same feeling began to develop in Ruby as she heard the name of the caller. Weiss had told her many stories about the man who made her childhood a living hell. The man who gave her that scar.

Weiss took a deep breath and accepted the call, no going back now. 

“Hello father, what is it you need?”

“Ah Weiss, my daughter, how have you been? Still enjoying that sorry excuse for a school?”

“I have been fine, thank you father. And yes, Beacon is proving itself to be a more than adequate school.”

“Hmmm, that’s nice dear.” Weiss could hear the sarcasm in his voice. “Anyways, what I wanted to talk about was that we have finally struck a deal with the dust mining monopoly in Vale.”

“Congratulations father, but how does this in any way concern me?” Weiss asked.

“In return for the use of their mines, the SDC will provide a strong candidate for a political marriage. This will allow both companies to assimilate completely and become on in the future. You, Weiss, will travel to Atlas and marry their suitor for the good of the company.”

Weiss was stunned. Her father had arranged a marriage, with complete strangers even, behind her back. “All for the good of the company”, he claimed.

“-I expect you present here in Atlas in two weeks time Weiss. Keep in mind that this is not a suggestion, you will marry for the good of this company. Now enjoy the rest of your day.” With that, Jacques hung up, leaving a shocked Weiss with an impossible decision.

Ruby, noticing the expression on Weiss’ face, spoke, “I take it that went badly, considering your expression…”. That was when Weiss sat down and began to cry softly. ‘Nonononono’ Ruby’s mind went into “Comfort Weiss Mode” as this happened. 

“Hey Weiss, it’s okay” Ruby wrapped her arms tightly around Weiss and held her close. “Just tell me what’s wrong, I can’t stand to see you cry” she almost begged. 

Weiss buried her face into Ruby’s neck, “I-in t-w-wo weeks, m-my f-father is g-going to marry me off t-to some m-man” she sobbed. 

The sick feeling in Ruby’s stomach grew ten times worse as she realized just how bad the situation was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it! I did it! I finally finished this awful monstrosity of a chapter. I mean making Weiss cry, who does that? Her father apparently...
> 
> Anyways, this story is coming to a close real soon (probably two more chapters to go) and Ruby needs to take a stand to save the woman she loves. 
> 
> Finally, as usual, thank you all for the amazing support you give on these chapters (I'm not worthy of it!) and I hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Seems like Weiss has to figure out some relationship issues. Next chapter will be the major event when I get around to writing it. Please tell me what you think about this story and what could be improved. I appreciate the feedback and hope you enjoyed the read.


End file.
